


Nervous Endeavors

by kaiyyo



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyyo/pseuds/kaiyyo
Summary: Here comes Cove Holden, sneaking through your bedroom window.. again. Though this has become a regular occurrence nowadays, tonight's activities definitely were not usual. Even with your parents sleeping downstairs, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself tonight.
Relationships: Cove Holden & Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life)
Kudos: 21





	Nervous Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> Even though GB Patch is releasing an 18+ moment for the game, this is just how I imagined their first time trying things out would go. Note that this takes place with a male main character, and I will use the name "Leo" instead of Jamie throughout the work. This is because I use Leo as my characters name, and overall the story is just things from my head that I'd like to have out in the world. Cove is fairly shy and cold in my playthroughs, so he is expressed that way in this one-shot; he's very shy and nervous but it is consensual! Hope you enjoy!

Silence overtook the house, as you creeped upstairs after a long day at the beach. While it had started out with just you and Cove, Terri and Randy had made their way to join you guys not long after lunchtime. You loved their company, but you sometimes wished you could have a full day with Cove without interruptions. That being said, you would never turn down the lively pair of friends. 

You opened the door to your bedroom as quietly as possible, and set your stuff down gently by your bookcase. You guys had a tendency to stay out past dark nowadays. Ever since you turned 18 and your moms gave you a little more freedom, you began coming home later and later at night, they didn't mind as long as you were quiet about it. 

You began to change out of your swimsuit, grabbing a pajama shirt you had taken from Cove's house one afternoon, with his permission, of course. You liked that you were able to fit comfortably in each other's clothes, since both of you were quite tall. 

As you slipped on the soft shirt, you began to think back on the day. You thought about the fun you guys had, eating snacks on the towel, looking for the coolest seashells, having breath-holding contests. Overall, it was a really nice day with the people you cared about. Your mind began to wander, this time about the boy you got to call your boyfriend. Though you kept it to yourself, you had begun feeling a lot more feelings for cove, physically you mean. It was hard to focus on the activities today when he looks so good. His back muscles are looking really defined these days, and his arms.. His wet hair had a way of getting to your heart, and.. other places... 

A buzzing of your cellphone pulled you out of your trance. You threw on some boxers and reached for your cellphone. A second text from the lovely Cove popped up on the screen just as you turned it over. 

Cove: [ Could I come by tonight? ] 

Cove: [ Only if you aren't too tired ] 

Cove: [<3 ] 

You smiled at his heart sign off. He never forgets to send one at the end of his text messages. 

You typed out a quick response. 

[That sounds perfect <3] 

Nothing could make you happier than seeing Cove more. 

You set your phone on the bed and went to turn out the lights. You could put away the beach stuff tomorrow, though you seem to get it right back out every time you put it away. 

As soon as you reached the light switch, you heard that familiar tap on your window. How was he that fast? You wondered. 

Once the lights were flicked off, you made your way over to the window. Sliding it open, you reached out your hand to the boy in front of you. You would truly never get tired of that sight. 

"How on earth did you get here so quickly?" You asked him. 

"I may have already been climbing your fence when you answered..." He moved his eyes to the floor and you could see his face turn red, even through the dark. 

You let out a quiet laugh and wrapped him in your arms. 

When you stepped back you asked, "Is there any reason you came by tonight? Is something wrong?" 

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to see you more.." 

Once again, Cove's gaze fell to the floor and his face turned an even darker shade of red. 

With a smile, you responded. "I was thinking the same thing." 

He shot his eyes back up at you and grinned. You would think Cove would know you're just as clingy as he is by now, but he still get embarrassed by admitting things like that. 

You leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips, and he stepped forward to meet you halfway. It was soft, and full of mutual love. 

You started to think about how good he looked today again. 

"I couldn't take my eyes off you today," you said openly. 

His eyes went straight back to the floor, they seemed to like it there. As a blush grew all the way up to his hairline, he let a small sound. 

"Me too.." He whispered. 

You thought it was sweet, and imagining Cove staring at you all day was flattering. 

He looked at you with a nervous glance, and smiled when his eyes met yours. He never failed to give you butterflies, even though you met him a decade ago. 

He stepped closer to you, and you followed his lead. While you wanted to take his arms and pin him to your bed, you knew those kind of things were not on the agenda. Cove was not giving you any signs he wanted things like that, and you never wanted to make him uncomfortable. 

Your lips met, and you began to softly make out standing up. You knew things weren't going anywhere too heavy, but you couldn't resist just a little bit of teasing. You moved your lips down to his neck, and gave him a few rough kisses. You felt him tense up when you moved to his ear and gave it a little nibble. 

You gave him a soft look and stepped back just a tad, you didn't want him to think you were leading into anything. While you wished you could do those things with Cove, you didn't think he was ready. Even though you hadn't talked about it in years, you knew he was always nervous thinking about going any farther than the occasional gentle make out session. 

"Leo..." 

You smiled at the sound of his voice. Grabbing his hand, you planned to bring him to your bed so you guys could rest. 

You leaned forward and gave him another small kiss before you pulled him towards the bed. 

"Leo.. you can't start things that you can't finish..." 

This sentence froze you in place. You knew what he meant but it shocked you. Did Cove want you to continue? 

You glanced down and felt bad when you saw what you caused. Cove saw you glance and sheepishly looked at the floor, still with tense shoulders. 

"Uh.. I didn't know you would want to do those things.." Your voice trailed off, still not sure if it was something he wanted or not. 

He nodded his head just a tiny bit, small enough that you may not have even noticed if you weren't staring so intensely. 

"I, uh... I do want to..." 

His voice came out soft and hesitant, he was still staring at the ground, tensed up and bashful. 

You took his hand, pulling him to the bed and gently pushed him down against the mattress. 

Hovering over him, his face was completely red and his eyes wide. 

When you began to kiss him, his body relaxed a little and his hands started moving up your chest. It made you blush a little to have him feeling you up like that. 

You kissed each other more intensely, picking up pace with both your mouths and your hands. You let your fingers trail up to his cheek and into his hair. You tugged a little and heard him let out a soft gasp. Your lips kissed behind his ear and you gave a soft bite. You heard him say your name softly. 

"Leo..." 

His voiced trailed off and you felt him tugging at your shirt. Slipping it off, you looked into his eyes and watched his already red face become even redder. You pulled at his shirt just a little, enough that he got the point and sat up to take it off and toss it to the floor. 

You kissed each other for a couple moments more, before your mouth trailed across his jawline and down the side of his neck. You could feel him squirm underneath you every time you found a spot he liked. 

You left kisses all the way down his neck and followed from his chest all the way to his stomach and then his waistline. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" You needed to make sure he was 100% comfortable before you tried anything. Cove's wellbeing always came first. 

Despite nodding yes, he was staring straight up at the ceiling and biting his lip so hard you thought it might start bleeding. 

Bringing your head up to his eye level, you spoke once more. 

"Cove.." 

Despite being right over his face, his eyes still refused to meet yours, instead they looked to the side, and his body was so tense it seemed like it could snap. 

"We don't have to do this, I want to make sure you want to. Talk to me Cove." 

He nodded his head faster than you thought was even possible before he started talking. 

"I want to! I really want to do this." He grabbed your arm tightly. 

His eyes were full of determination, and he was gripping you so tightly you thought he would never let go. 

He pulled himself up to kiss you passionately, and ran his hands all over your body. 

You smiled into the kiss and began trailing your lips down his torso once more. When you reached his pants, you gave him one more look, waiting for approval. He looked down at you when he noticed you pausing and gave you a nod. With that, you slipped the pants down and off of him, tossing them on top of the shirt he had discarded before. 

You looked at him with interest, though you can't say you were shocked by the size. Cove was a tall boy, and it only made sense for this part of him to match the rest of his irresistible body. 

You stared for a second without words, just taking in the sight. Cove covered his face with his hand nervously and fidgeted a little. You laid your hand on his, and let your mouth wrap around him. This was your first time doing this, so you didn't have much confidence. Still, you moved your head up and down and let your hand follow. Slow at first, you could already hear Cove breathing heavy into his left hand, while his right one remained gripping yours tightly. You could feel his hand twitch in yours every time you did something right. 

It felt nice to be here, sharing these experiences with each other for the first time. With these peaceful thoughts in your head, you kept bobbing up and down at a good pace for a little while more. With this being his first time, it didn't take long before Cove was shaking a bit and you felt him tap on your shoulder. You took this as a warning, and begun using your hand as the only source. Just a few seconds later, there was a mess from Cove's belly button all the way to his jaw. You smiled at how cute he looked, hiding his face with both his hands now, and blushing harder than before, if that was even possible. 

You giggled a little, not because it was funny, but because Cove was so adorable, and he meant the world to you. 

You rose from your spot, and grabbed the t-shirt you once had on from the floor beside the bed. You decided to help out, and began cleaning the boy up. He covered his face even more, and his body became tense again. Smiling down at him, you cleaned the rest of his chest off and then spoke. "Are you okay?" 

He nodded his head immediately, fast and short. The sight made you chuckle, and you tossed the dirty shirt into your laundry basket at the foot of your bed. 

Crawling beside Cove, you covered the both of you with your blanket and settled in. You placed your hand over one of Cove's and picked it up from his face. He gave you an embarrassed face and then smiled your direction. 

"Was that okay?" You asked softly, your moms were home and downstairs, after all. 

Cove nodded his head and snuggled into your chest, letting you hold him tight. You laid there content, until you started hearing soft snoring from the boy in your arms. With a smile on your face and a Cove in your bed, you drifted into sleep yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Another note! - this has not been edited or looked over in any way, I just wrote it quickly without a reread, you can leave comments on any issues or things that don't make sense. Leave your thoughts so I know how to improve!


End file.
